Jiraiya's Discoveries
by jellyelly22
Summary: "There are many things that I have noticed about Sakura. The first is that she is exactly like her master, Tsunade. The second is that she is in love with Naruto, even though she denies it. The best thing I have discovered about the pink-haired kunoichi is that she is incredibly easy to make uncomfortable. " ONE-SHOT!


**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or the characters.**

**A/N: So, this is just a random idea I had one night watching Naruto with my sister. Sorry for any mistakes. I checked this over but no one is perfect. Please enjoy.**

There are many things that I have noticed about Sakura. The first is that she is exactly like her master, Tsunade. The second is that she is in love with Naruto, even though she denies it. The best thing I have discovered about the pink-haired kunoichi is that she is incredibly easy to make uncomfortable.

I first noticed this when she walked in on an awkward moment between Tsunade and I. You see, I tripped while I was climbing through Tsunade's window and accidently fell on top of Tsunade. Sakura walked in only seconds after we fell, not giving us enough time to separate. Sakura froze once she saw the position we were in and she turned bright red and seemed to twitch in place. Both of us immediately got off the floor but as we looked at her she excused herself from the room.

Ever since that day I have made it a personal goal of mine to see how uncomfortable I can make her. Like right now for instance.

Yesterday, I overheard her talking with Tsunade about having the day off so she could go to the hot springs. Tsunade, of course, said yes.

Normally I wouldn't think twice about peeping on young pretty girls. But since this is Sakura and Tsunade is her master I think it would be best if I didn't peep on her. But Sakura doesn't know that. So, today I have decided to bring up the hot springs to her.

I'm standing outside Tsunade's window and I can tell that Sakura is inside talking to Tsunade.

"Hello ladies!" I jump through the window and land just to the right of Tsunade's chair.

"What are you doing here, Jiraiya?" Tsunade asks, putting her brush down.

"What? Your old friend can't drop in to say hello once in awhile?" I say, walking closer towards Tsunade.

"You do that all the time. But I expected you to be somewhere peeping on women, not in my office bothering me," she says.

"I got enough research to write the next chapter yesterday. Trust me I got some valuable inspiration!" I glance at Sakura to see a worried expression on her face. My bait worked. This is going to be priceless.

"Ya know, there actually was this pretty Pink haired woman. I couldn't see her face but her body was JUST RIGHT!" I yell, holding up two thumbs in approval and winking at Tsunade. I glance at Sakura again and I can tell that she is getting very uncomfortable.

I walk over to Sakura and place my mouth right next to her ear. "Weren't you at the hot springs yesterday? Don't worry I won't tell Naruto that I saw you first," I whisper to her.

She stands up straight her cheeks turn bright red. "M-May I b-be excused My L-Lady?" she asks, inching away from me. Tsunade waves her hand signaling her to leave.

"See ya later, Sakura," I say, winking at her as she leaves. I turn to Tsunade and start laughing.

"Why do you insist on doing that every time you see her?" Tsunade asks, laying her arms on her desk crossing them in front of her.

"Because it's fun," I smile. "She's just so easy sometimes," I laugh.

"You didn't really go to the hot springs, right?" she asks.

"You really think that low of me?"

She just looks back with one eyebrow raised.

"Wow, Tsunade, I'm hurt. I would never peep on an innocent girl like Sakura."

She continues to stare at me. "Are you sure it had nothing to do with the fact that if Sakura caught you, she would have beaten you just as badly as I had? Plus, if you do ever peep on her, I'll have to beat you too," she says, smiling.

I have thought about that actually. Tsunade almost killed me the one time. I can't imagine getting beaten by both Sakura and Tsunade. That's a beating I won't live through. "No, no, no, nothing like that…she's just too young for me," I say walking around and sitting on the inside corner of her desk.

She turns and looks at me, raising her eyebrows. "Yeah, right…"

"Whatever, you know you like to see her that way just as much as I do. She squirms and stutters and her body gets all rigid, and she gets quiet, it's hilarious. I know you want to laugh every time she gets like that," I say, pointing an accusing finger at her.

She chuckles and smiles up at me. "Ok, I admit, it's pretty funny. She's so tough on the outside you would never guess that she gets all quiet like that. The thing that isn't funny is that after you do that to her she gets weird for the rest of the day. She's hesitant to step back into my office because she's afraid that you're in here waiting for her. Do you have to do that every time?" she asks, letting out a deep sigh.

"I don't have to, but it's just so much fun. But if it makes things easier for you then I guess I can cut down a little bit," I tell her, smiling.

"Thank you, now get out of my office, I have work to do," she demands.

I chuckle as I jump out the window, thinking about what I'm going to do to Sakura next.

**A/N: So there you go. I hope you enjoyed this little piece and once again sorry for any mistakes. Please review.**


End file.
